


paper cranes

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cliche, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Origami, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: There are lots of things that I want to tell you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> whoa, this is really cliche!

"...I'm sorry [L/N]-san, I know I promised to do this with you but..." Hinata sighed as he pulled the paper to reveal its head and its wings. He had successfully made his 1000th paper crane. He can finally make a wish. "You were taking so long..."

 

 

He playfully brushed the craft on her skin. She didn't respond. She just continued to lay still with her eyes closed and breathing even. She looked so peaceful and beautiful at the same time that Hinata couldn't help but stare. Watching you sleep had slowly became a habit for him. He couldn't help it. After all, he had been visiting you in the hospital without fail for the past two months. You never woke up. Hinata would usually find himself lost on memorizing every nook and cranny of your face. It was embarrassing and he could only hope that your mom didn't notice. He was just a _friend_. He can't have your mom going suspicious.

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

He haven't even told you his feelings yet.

 

 

"I wish for [L/N]-san to wake up soon," He mumbled softly. He was the only visitor today but he felt so embarrassed that he kept his voice as low as possible. He had never interacted so close with a girl. Maybe he did at some point but you were different. You're the person that he likes. He couldn't help but feel all nervous and jiggly. He was a little relieved that you couldn't hear him. But _Merlin_ he wished that the gods could.

 

 

"I'm sorry again for breaking my promise, [L/N]-san, but I'm willing to go through this again," Hinata placed his hand on the bed. Your hand was near his. Would you get angry if he casually wrapped his fingers around yours? Probably. He wasn't forward enough to do it but he did it anyway. He was craving for your warmth. He missed your enthusiastic laughter and positive radiance. You were so bright that you stand out. He could easily spot you in any crowd. "Wake up soon, would you? How can we ask the gods to bid your wish? We need to make the paper cranes as soon as possible!"

 

 

"... _Please_ ," He closed his eyes. He could still clearly remember the accident. You were hit by a truck. You were waiting for him outside the convenience store that day. You were in a fairly good mood. Hinata just stepped out of the store when he saw the incoming vehicle. He didn't scream fast enough. He could've pushed her but he didn't. He was scared. For a moment, he got scared about dying. But what about you? He was sure that he would hate it if you died. So why didn't he run? It was his fault. It wasn't just the stupid excuse of a driver, it was also his fault. He shouldn't have asked you to wait outside. He should've saved you. His grip on your hand tightened. Hinata has many regrets.

 

 

"It was my fault..." A few tears escaped his eyes. "I could've saved you, [L/N]. I didn't. How could you ever forgive me? A thousand cranes doesn't even cut it."

 

 

"I have lots of things to tell you when you wake up," He sobbed. "So hurry up. Hurry up, [L/N]."


End file.
